Towards White
by abstrktion
Summary: Kusanagi really did have to stop being so sentimental; there was no time for it now. People were already making their move in the aftermath, and he had a job to finish. A story of the consequences of the future, and maybe closure on the past. Multi-chap, post K Season 1. Gen fic, pairings if you squint. Rating to change?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have this story mapped out in my head, but uh..it's been a while since I wrote anything this length/style, so who knows how this will turn out! Ya?

But I'm intrigued by all the characters in K and their relationships, so I really wanted to attempt a chapter story in this fandom (and I think that the anime is loose enough that it allows for a little more flexibility..). Story will allude to events in the anime, K:memory of red manga, and whatever info I've gleaned of the K:side novels. Also SPOILERS for everything, including season 2 'teaser' lines...

Hints of pairings, but nothing explicit..for now...

Disclaimer: Don't own K, and make no profit.

* * *

...

..

It was a cold, cloudless night. The moon shone bright, and the sky was so clear that you could easily discern the blue and purple against the black, every patch littered with glittering specks. It stung, as if the air was _too _pure and the image of heaven too sharp, all solidifying into a knife that, when inhaled, cut all the way down into your chest.

It was Sunday.

..

"KUSANAGI-SAN!"

The demanding yell tore through the quiet, and the night's stillness fled. Luckily, the streets were empty. No one usually loitered in this area after dark; it wasn't like there was a mall here or anything, and the only bar that sat on the wide intersection had been closed the last couple days. The owner of the loud voice ignored the sign on the door and barged into said bar anyways, mouth wide in accusation, before quickly realizing the person he was looking for wasn't inside.

"Kusanagi-san!?" Yata's second exclamation held less of the confidence of the first. "Nng, damn it. Where's he…" Yata swiveled around furiously, as if that would help Kusanagi materialize. Just then, a small thud resonated through the ceiling. Yata's head snapped up. "Ah, Kusanagi-san!"

Any doubt Yata had was stomped back down to its dark hiding spot. _Of course Kusanagi-san was upstairs - where else would he be?_

Though he was impatient to confront the other, and feeling not just a little on edge, he couldn't bring himself to go upstairs unsanctioned. There was a deep respect mixed with awe still engrained in him, and even if the King was gone, Yata still thought of that floor as his personal sanctum. So, Yata waited, listening for footsteps overhead that would indicate Kusanagi's progress to the stairs. The scowl on his face darkened with each passing second – it felt like hours! - and he ground his teeth to keep from yelling out again. Inside him energy was thrashing, wanting to claw out. _Geez, can't you move faster Kusanagi-san? You're like an old man!_

On the floor above, Kusanagi resisted the urge to bang his head on the bedroom wall. He had hoped Yata would spend a little more time on the act of silent, _private _grieving like the others…but he knew better than that, really. A loud, pushy Yata was to be expected. He straightened up slowly, while looking down at the bed and the child on it. "Stay here, Anna." Kusanagi gently pushed the blanket back over the girl's body. "Try to go back to sleep. Otherwise I'll tell you a story later if you're still awake," he promised.

Anna's eyes dropped, imperceptible, before she scooted back into the covers. They both knew she'd still be awake. _Better start thinking up that story, _he grimaced. He had never been the one good at this type of thing. Back then, there had been no time for him, and more importantly, no need. Thinking like that, Kusanagi sighed internally and made his way out.

"….. Izumo, be gentle. He's the most lost." Kusanagi was about to close the door when Anna's voice floated through, soft but clear as ever. _Hmph. _He snorted lightly_, _eyes warm through his sunglasses. The door clicked shut in a wordless reply.

With that, he continued down the stairs, where he came face to face with the anxious Yata on the bottom step.

"Took you long enough, Kusanagi-san!" Yata wasted no time barraging the man.

"Are we going to go back yet for Mikoto-san? It's been almost two days! We can't let the damned Blues take his body away - who knows what they might do with it! The area's still on lock-down, we can just sneak in. We're HOMRA, we have to fight!" Yata seemed intent on expelling the rest of his pent-up frustration through more yelling. When Kusanagi didn't immediately respond, it fueled Yata on more.

"The other guys, they were in a daze, but I finally snapped them out of it Kusanagi-san! NGG, let's GO!" Yata shouted, arm sweeping back violently as he talked, as if he were gesturing to Kusanagi: _come on,_ _hurry!_

Personally, Kusanagi thought it sounded like desperation. He heaved a sigh, eyes sliding shut, before raising his arm out and –

_WHACK_

_…_

"OW, KUSANAGI-SAN! What was that for?!"

Kusanagi almost chuckled at the sudden transformation. Where a second before Yata's posture had been demanding, almost wild, now he was hunched over, clutching his head and glaring up at his attacker like the teenager he still was, lips downturned in that typical pouty scowl of his. Izumo waited for Yata to straighten again before continuing.

"Yata-chan, what did I say about thinking calmly? You're better when you're not so excited. And Anna's sleeping."

Yata's eyes widened and he growled again in impatience.

"Kusanagi-san! Save the lecture for later, what about what I just said?!" If he were honest with himself, Yata might have found Kusanagi's _calm_ just a little troubling.

"Ah, about going back for Mikoto?" Izumo smiled and looked away. Through a side window, he could see the night sky. "No one is going back, Yata-chan," he concluded softly.

Yata froze for a split second, before his personality kicked right back in.

"What do you mean, Kusanagi-san!? WHAT ABOUT HOMR – "

"Don't be selfish." Kusanagi's voice cut across, firm this time. "There is no more HOMRA." He looked back down at Yata, reprimanding, "You're not a child."

In another context, in another time, it could have been just another scolding. Kusanagi's tone had no sharpness or cruelty, just the same commanding voice he'd always used to tell Bando to shut up or Fujishima to get rid of that damned flea-bitten dog already.

But here, now… there was something terrifyingly unfamiliar with it all. Yata must have fallen asleep, because he was suddenly standing in a foreign body, surrounded not by Bar Homra's homely antiques but a dark abyss, watching as black flames licked his vision. Before him stood a figure of a man whose mouth was open, but the black swallowed that person too fast to make out any words. There was no sound in this dream, other than the rushing of a heavy wind, like cotton in his ears; and distantly, Yata thought maybe the body was running.

Kusanagi looked at Yata's retreating back, long after the figure left the reach of the last yellow street light. The main door, heavy as it was, was still swinging back and forth on its hinges, recovering from such a forceful impact. Kusanagi shifted his sight down to the floor and frowned. Yata had accidentally flung his skateboard down in his mad dash to leave, and the thing had split a tile on the floor. Heaving yet another sigh, Izumo bent down to inspect it, fingers tracing the jagged crack.

"Brash idiot. Didn't even let me explain." _Maybe Anna was right. Should have been more gentle._

He stayed like that, crouched down, until the soft rustling of fabric behind him made him turn. Rising gracefully, he extended his hand to a watchful Anna, and together they headed back up the stairwell.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Pace of story is a little slow right now...sorry. Trying to make next few chaps more actiony (trying being the key word here, haha).

Please R&R, constructive crit always appreciated. Even if you don't like the style or have issues about the content and characterizations, let me know. Feedback is like cupcakes.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'.

..

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Kusanagi tucked Anna into the bed sheets. Although she was under the covers, Anna didn't look like she was relaxing at all. Her wide eyes were fixed on his, and though it was sometimes hard to tell with Anna's expressionless face, Kusanagi thought she looked worried.

"What is it, Anna?"

Continuing to gaze at Izumo with her penetrating stare, she inquired in a soft tone, "Will it be alright?"

Kusanagi wasn't sure what specifically Anna was referring to. Yata? The future of the Red Clan? Or maybe Izumo's own plans? _Not that it matters really…_It was all the same in the end, because Kusanagi was pretty sure that nothing was going to be perfectly 'alright' for a while, not by his estimates. However, he'd be damned if he burdened an innocent 11 year old girl with his thoughts.

Plastering a huge grin on his face, he assured her, "Hey, hey. Don't worry about it. It'll all work out." Kusanagi waved his arm back then, as if to shoo away the troubles.

Anna turned away from him, but not fast enough; Izumo had caught the sparkle in her eyes and the small twitches in her face. She nodded then, still facing the wall, and Kusanagi laughed lightly.

"Yea, it was a pretty bad imitation, wasn't it? I guess my cool face isn't suited for such words," Kusanagi teased, sardonic.

Anna nodded again, still facing the wall. Kusanagi watched her, smiling fondly. It was always cute to watch how hard Anna would try to hide her giggles.

After a few seconds, Anna turned back to face Izumo, face straight.

"Izumo." The tone was serious again, but calm. She trusted him.

Kusanagi wondered what had sparked her concern to begin with. It wasn't in Anna's personality to actively worry; due to her past history and her Strain abilities, she had learned early on that being able to glimpse others' feelings and plans didn't mean she could influence them, and it was worthless to fret about things out of her control. Even Mikoto, who was so closely connected to her, could not be swayed from his destructive path, so she often offered the only thing she could – understanding, and a level of acceptance. However, Kusanagi had noticed that, after Mikoto's death, Anna had yet to reform any of the marbles she had lost during the clash on the island. He hoped it was just a way to mourn Mikoto, and not because she was avoiding a particularly frightening and ambiguous future.

_But enough of that train of thought. _Wondering about uncertainties wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Now, don't I owe a lovely lady a story?"

The widening of Anna's eyes was all that gave away her excitement. It had been a while since her last story. Honami used to tuck her into bed with old classics about famous princesses and their lovely animals, while Tatara had regaled her with the most outlandish fantasies spun from his own imagination, full of adventure and love. She wanted to know what Izumo's stories would be like.

Kusanagi sensed her anticipation.

"Anna, don't expect too much!" he warned. "What did Totsuka used to tell you about?"

Anna took a little time to think, before deciding on what had been her favorite of Tatara's creations. "Dragons. They had red bodies, and breathed red fire, and they all lived in a red mountain in the clouds."

"What story was that?" Kusanagi had never heard of such a fairytale.

"Tatara created it."

"Ah, really? He was a novelist too now?" He wasn't surprised.

Anna nodded, with some fervor. "There was a dragon, Mikate, who only liked to sleep and growl – Tatara said like an old man. His best friend was a mean dragon named Izume who bullied the other dragons," she described. "Tatara sang a song for it too."

Kusanagi sighed internally, exasperated. Bully, huh...he could imagine Totsuka with that ridiculous smile on his face as he poked fun of his King and Izumo without getting caught (and whacked) for once. He was probably rolling around in his grave right now, because who knows what other stupid tales he'd been feeding Anna at night?

_Well, at least this gives me an idea. _Kusanagi knew he could never compete with Totsuka's _creativity_, but luckily he had something else up his sleeve.

"Anna…do you know how I first met Mikoto?"

* * *

It was exactly the first day of high school when Suoh Mikoto found himself in a fight.

Some seniors had gathered in the courtyard after the last block let out and must have been itching for a confrontation after the lazy summer. These guys weren't misfits; dressed sharply in the school's uniform but with shining watches and rings to match, they reeked of money – but from what source, it was hard to say.

They were currently bullying some freshman, a scruffy looking kid that looked like he hadn't gotten enough meals growing up. He was wearing the school uniform like the others, but the difference was striking – the shirt and tie were rumpled, even though it was their first day of use, and he wore a ragged cap over his unkempt hair.

The freshman was putting up a hell of a good fight though. The seniors were mocking him and pushing him around, but even five against one, he wasn't backing down or cowering away.

Suoh stared at them. The scuffle was blocking his path to the exit, and to his annoyance a small crowd was beginning to gather around the fight. From the bystanders' expressions, they were finding it hard to sympathize with the freshman; his thuggish looks and tough demeanor clearly weren't endearing him.

Suoh didn't care much for the kid either, it wasn't his problem, but for some reason he could feel his blood beginning to boil as he watched the scene. The urge to punch the seniors was becoming overwhelming, and a rage had flared up that was inexplicable.

The intent must have been strong, because one of the seniors suddenly turned towards him.

"Hey, what're you glaring at?!" His shout attracted the other fours' attention. Suoh's expression must have angered them, because they all shifted their focus to the perceived new target.

"You're a freshman too, aren't you," another senior called out. "What's with freshmen these days? Why don't you wipe that scowl off your face and show some respect to your sempai, punk."

As abruptly as it had come, the rage inside Suoh cooled to a workable level. Internally, he thought about the situation. Should he punch them anyways? Ignore them? It wasn't necessary to start a fight. But they were blocking his way, and it was irritating to go around.

Suddenly, Suoh locked eyes with the other freshman. With rapidly forming bruises on his face, the kid had a miserable look, half defiance and half hopeful, as if he wanted to be saved but had too much pride to allow it.

_Tch. Why's he looking at me like that? _It made Suoh really annoyed all of a sudden. This whole situation wasn't his business, and he couldn't give a shit how it turned out. It wasn't even worth his time to keep thinking about it.

With that decision, Suoh blanked his mind and started plowing through the crowd, looking straight ahead towards the opening in the courtyard gate. His sudden movement and lack of any fear must have been surprising, because no one stopped him. He walked right through the middle of the seniors and was almost out when one of the bullies snapped out of his shock and grabbed Suoh's school jacket.

"Hey, didn't you hear what we said?!" The guy was all the more livid for Suoh's clear lethargy. "You're a piece of shit freshman, you don't run away until we let you, got it?"

Suoh turned slowly to look at the hand that was grabbing him with an air of contemplation, like he was being asked to do a hard math problem. Then Suoh shifted his gaze up to study the man himself. He was a big guy, a little taller than Suoh, and fat around the middle.

_KWOOOSH._

Suddenly, without warning, Suoh had drawn his fist and sent his attacker flying. His hand was bloody from the impact, but it was clear on closer inspection that most of it had once belonged in the older guy's nose. The senior in question was now huddled on the ground a few feet away. It seemed he had also hit his head as he was sent back and the resulting blood loss was enough to be worrying.

To Suoh, it had felt good, like the release of a long-held breath. Opening his hands, he flexed his fingers, before fisting them again. Around him, the bystanders were in shock, and the other freshman was gazing up at Suoh in something close to awe.

Not that he noticed any of that. Suoh's vision was starting to tinge red, eyes already on the next target - a short but muscular senior, the one who had originally sensed Suoh's intent. The fall of his friend hadn't scared him, and he looked ready to try Mikoto.

Suoh smirked. _Come on, then. _He pulled his fist back and –

_snatch_

…

Someone had stopped Suoh's punch. Glancing back, he found himself looking at a man slightly taller than him, with dirty-blond hair and slanted eyes empty of any malice. He was dangling a smoke in between his lips, looking quite calm for someone who had just interrupted what was sure to be a heated fight.

_Tch! This is getting stupider and stupider. _Suoh was regretting it more by the minute that he didn't just walk away from the entire mess to begin with. But before he could yank his arm back and follow through with his original plan, the blond newcomer addressed the gathered crowd.

"Everyone, clear out. Don't you have anything better to do?" This guy was pretty commanding too it seemed, but his posture was different from that of the earlier bullies. Standing straight, yet relaxed, he gave off the aura of a natural leader – levelheaded and intelligent. He must have been a senior as well, because the others quickly recognized him.

"Eh, Kusanagi, why'd you stop the brat? Didn't want him beat up too bad huh?"

The one named Kusanagi looked amused. Glancing at the still-slumped-and-beaten senior on the ground, he remarked dryly, "Judging by Sanji's state, I think it would have been the other way around."

The beefy senior didn't seem fazed by those words. Pointing a finger at Suoh, he challenged, "You, shithead, are in trouble. Don't look so tough to me. By the end of the year, you're going to be bowing to us like the rest of the good freshmen."

"Hama, sensei's going to be out soon," Kusanagi interjected, impatience creeping into his voice. "And even if we're the seniors here, this is still a bad way to start the year. Save it for later."

Suoh listened to the back and forth conversation, becoming more and more detached from the situation. Though Kusanagi still had a light grip on his arm, he felt no anger or overwhelming urge to pummel the guy. There was something respectable in his collected manner, and Suoh couldn't be bothered to fight someone so cool and impartial.

The others seemed to view Kusanagi in a similar regard. Though still not happy, the short senior Hama nodded – he couldn't really fault his classmate's reasoning to avoid trouble on the first day. Waving a quick bye, he turned and led the others out of the courtyard, until it was just Kusanagi, Suoh, and the scraggly freshman left.

There was an awkward silence. The latter seemed like he wanted to say something to Suoh, but by now Mikoto had lost all interest in his surroundings and was staring fixedly into space, mind wandering to other places.

He only turned his attention back when Kusanagi addressed the other freshman in his stead. "Go on kid. That guy," - Kusanagi jerked his thumb to indicate Suoh – "doesn't seem to want to deal with you right now."

"Hghn."

Taking Suoh's growl as confirmation of Kusanagi's words, the other freshman scampered off.

This left Kusanagi and Suoh alone in the courtyard. The silence continued, as both contemplated the other.

For Suoh, Kusanagi's presence made him feel nothing... And that was something. He was usually easily irritated by others, able to stand only minutes of another person's company before he started feeling trapped. This guy's presence though...he didn't mind too much. He felt like he could continue staring at the sky, thinking, and probably not get interrupted. Suoh couldn't be bothered to delve deeper into it.

For Kusanagi, Suoh was an interesting person. The senior had never seen someone who could go from angry to uncaring in such a short period of time; that type of person would be a little unstable, he thought, like one of those intricate puzzle bombs – one wrong touch, and the whole thing would set off. But Kusanagi had also noticed the bags under Suoh's eyes, the perpetual gloom in his features, and the way his eyes would often unfocus as he gazed into nowhere, and the senior felt a strange urge to befriend the freshman. It wasn't a feeling Kusanagi was used to. Sure, he talked to a lot (a _lot_) of people, but in the end he kept them as shallow connections; they never succeeded in catching his attention for long after fulfilling their original purpose.

On the other hand, Kusanagi saw no 'purpose' for Suoh – no special intellect or traits, or even conversational ability, and the guy definitely had no worthwhile connections if his ill-bred nature was any indication – but for some unexplainable reason, Kusanagi wanted to keep him around and maybe even _take care of him _a littl_e, _try to get him to smile.

It was completely irrational.

Not knowing what to make of it, Kusanagi threw caution to the wind and broke the silence with the weirdest invite he'd ever issue.

"You want to come by my uncle's bar? I have to clean up before we open. Keep me company and bandage that hand while you're at it. You attract too much attention with that thing dripping blood."

Suoh didn't seem to consider it at all, shrugging indifferently and strolling away. A few paces ahead though, he turned to look at the still-immobile Kusanagi, clearly waiting for him.

_Heh, he's going to lead me to my own bar? _Kusanagi didn't know what was happening, or why, but he had a feeling he wouldn't regret his decision. Amused, he strode up to Suoh, and together, side by side, they began their walk to Bar Homra.

It ended up being a predominantly quiet journey. Only when they had almost reached the bar did Suoh say anything.

"...Next time, don't stop me."

Kusanagi smiled. _How fearsome._

..

It was later that night, as he wiped the bar down after the last patron left, that Kusanagi realized he'd never even bothered asking the red haired freshman's name. At the time, it had just seemed… irrelevant.

* * *

_It's been a while since I've told anyone that story, _Izumo thought. He blew a ring of smoke out, where it curled in the frigid air before vanishing. _Eight years, isn't it?_

Anna had fallen asleep by the end of his trip down memory lane, and Kusanagi had headed outside to light up and think. Recently, he'd found himself reminiscing more and more on the past, and now, as he watched his breath mist before his eyes, the urge was stronger than ever. Belatedly, he reflected that his history with Mikoto probably wasn't perfect bedtime material.

Totsuka had nagged him about it originally, wondering how a "smart and composed guy like Kusanagi-san" had met King. And after hearing the history, he had proceeded to ask about every other known (and potentially embarrassing) story of Mikoto's past. The good 'King' himself had been sitting off to the side, listening to their conversation before finally getting annoyed and clubbing Totsuka hard on the head. _And he deserved it, what an annoying brat he was. _Kusanagi smirked at the memory.

After Totsuka, none of the other clan members had asked about him and Mikoto's past. Kamamoto was not the type to wonder about such things, and by the time the others joined, Kusanagi, Mikoto, and Totsuka were no longer seen as separate entities with their own histories, but rather as one. To new members who never knew anything else, Totsuka and Kusanagi's presences were as much a given as Mikoto's – and all three seemed like they'd worked together in Homra all their life.

The smoke in the air cleared away as Kusanagi finished his cigarette. He snubbed the end with his foot, watching as the red embers faded away into the gravel. It was time for business. Pulling himself out of his sentimental daze, he reached into his pocket for his phone. He found the number he needed in his 'recent history' tab, and couldn't decide if that was a good or bad sign.

His call was picked up on the last ring.

..

"Sorry to bother you so late, but I guess it's my turn to be demanding. Do you mind dropping by the bar?"

..

"How harsh of you. It's true we no longer have a King. Think of it as a personal request then."

..

"No, the others are away for now. That's part of why I need to talk to you."

..

"Our Anna's sleeping, and I don't have anyone here to watch her if I leave."

..

"Thanks very much, I'll see you soon then. And like before, let's keep this to ourselves for now."

Kusanagi cut the connection with a _click _and tucked the phone back into his pocket. He knew his plan might be a bit controversial, but he'd spent the last two days thinking through all the options, and this, unfortunately, had been the best one.

It was all getting difficult though, one way or another. Sighing, he lit another cigarette and waited for her arrival.

* * *

A/N: I'm OCD and constantly edit.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This writing thing is hard...esp. if it's the Blues. :(((

But still, reviews are like dark chocolate - always appreciated. Thanks ahead of time to anyone that does r&r.

Disclaimer: Not my K.

* * *

He had just stepped into HQ, but Munakata was already getting the sense that this would be a worthless day.

He had woken up to a text from Awashima saying to please forgive her, but she would be taking the morning off. Munakata couldn't remember the last time she'd taken a personal day; it was one of the main reasons she had the position she did. Munakata was sure there were others in Scepter 4 that could have made a successful Lieutenant, but he had picked _her_ specifically for her complete reliability and focused work ethic (one could say she filled some of the holes in his own personality).

Thus, he would be lying if he said that Awashima's sudden diversion from her routine wasn't deeply troubling.

_And at the most inconvenient of times, too._ All of Scepter 4 was in a frenzied havoc after the Red King's death (_or shall I call it murder?_), and with no Lieutenant present for the morning, Munakata might have to personally direct some of the cleanup. He hadn't been back near the island since Suoh's near-Damocles' Down, and he really had no desire to break the trend today.

_I could call Fushimi-kun…._

Munakata mentally slapped himself. There was something very wrong if he seriously considered putting Fushimi in charge of this type of project. With no Awashima watching over him, and his rather questionable morals and work style, Fushimi would probably smoke the entire island of Ashinaka High as his version of 'clean-up.' And _that_ would be a lot harder for Munakata to cover up than his usual antics.

….Speaking of Fushimi…_where is he_? Munakata pushed open the door to the Intelligence room, which was bustling with activity, but didn't spot Fushimi at his usual computer desk. Granted, it was only 7:30 – perhaps he was still in bed?

With no Awashima, no Fushimi, and already 30 minutes into the workday, Munakata was close to resigning himself. He turned to leave Intel and head back to his own office, where he planned to mull over the situation. In the hallways, Scepter 4 members were running every which way, delivering stacks of documents or hurrying to their assigned posts for the day. A few called out to him as he made his way through.

"Good morning Captain!" A sharp looking man saluted him as he passed the 'Strain Data Analysis' group.

Munakata nodded his head in response. _What was his name - Hinami? Hanome? _Honestly, he didn't keep close track of some the lower sergeants, as long as they did their jobs.

A few feet short of his office door, another Clansman yelled out to him from far down the hall. This one Munakata recognized immediately – Akiyama. Like Awashima, Akiyama was very diligent, a quality he had fortunately not lost even after working under Fushimi the past year or so.

The other was now jogging a little to reach his target faster. "Captain Munakata! There's a high priority call for you," Akiyama explained, his calm demeanor at odds with his message and slightly panting breath. "You're being summoned by the Gold King. The dispatch just arrived on our main line."

_The Gold King, hm? _This was rather sooner than Munakata had expected. _The old man is quick, like always. _

Adjusting his glasses, the Blue King quickly considered his options. He was sorely tempted to ignore the missive, but didn't fancy being detained by those _rabbits. _

_Then it's decided._ Face impassive, he instructed, "Get someone to bring the Commander Humvee around."

Aside from puzzles, armored cars were probably Munakata's biggest passion. Even if it was just for basic transport, he'd take full advantage of any opportunity to get into an extravagant vehicle.

Akiyama nodded, about to turn to leave, when Munakata made another split-second call.

"And Akiyama, you will be placed in charge of Project Ashinaka today," he decided. "Awashima will not be available until much later, and Fushimi you already know is useless for directing clean-up."

"Yes, Captain," Akiyama was a little surprised to hear about the Lieutenant, but wisely made no comment.

"Please supervise the others' conduct," Munakata continued. "Today will be the first day work begins on the island itself as opposed to previously on the bridge, so there should not be many difficulties from the school board. Regardless, I would still like the work to be done as efficiently as possible. A considerable amount of damage was dealt to the grounds, and I do not want a complaint issued against Scepter 4 later."

Akiyama nodded again and left straightaway with his new orders. He was already half-way down the hall when he heard his name suddenly called out again.

Turning, Akiyama observed his King standing unwavering in front of his door. It seemed the captain was contemplating something. Without moving, back still facing Akiyama, Munakata gave him a last instruction.

"Focus on the main campus. Do not enter Area 4 of the forest grounds."

Munakata then stepped into his office, clicking the door shut behind him. He took in his space, eyes roving from his wall scroll, to the new puzzle-box on his desk (a gift from Awashima), to an unfinished chess game sprawled out on the tatami mat (a request by Fushimi). There, his eyes lingered on the captured white and black pieces, scattered to the side.

_When the time comes, I will resolve that area myself._

Moving to stand by his wide windows, Munakata studied the HQ courtyard. Outside, Scepter 4 vans were passing through the gate in droves. _Akiyama moves swiftly, _he noted approvingly, before turning his thoughts towards his upcoming meeting. It was rare for the Gold King to summon anyone personally, and Munakata did not anticipate the reason to be pleasant.

* * *

_.._

Even though he had called for the other, Kokujyōji Daikaku was not particularly thrilled to see the Fourth King striding through his door. This would make two times that a King – the same King, in fact – had come before the Slate within a two week period. Though Kokujyōji took his responsibilities of running Japan very seriously, he had never wanted to be this intricately involved with the other Kings in the process.

…Least of all the current Blue King. Munakata Reisi was as arrogant as his IQ was high, and with said intelligence came a detachment that could border on sadistic. Kokujyōji thought it was one of the mysteries of the Slate that it would choose such a man to uphold ultimate justice – Munakata was the near opposite in demeanor to his predecessor.

However, it wasn't his position to question the Slate's choices, but to maintain economic and political stability in Japan. And to that end, this meeting was a necessity.

Munakata approached the center of the room, stopping atop a circular node on the floor. There were five in total, all branching from the largest 'circle' - the Slate. It was there that the Second and Gold King stood waiting.

Bowing, Munakata opened respectfully, "Your Excellency, it is great to see you again. Before we begin, I would like to thank you for the Gold Clan's help in maintaining public calm after the incident on Ashinaka Island. With the memory modification ability of your Rab-"

"Enough," Kokujyōji's gruff tone interrupted. "I did not call you here to hear your thanks."

Munakata did not react to the others' brusqueness. Changing tack smoothly, he inquired, "What have you called me here to discuss then?"

Instead of replying with words, the Gold King suddenly activated his sanctum. A rush of light surged through the room, and everything was captured in a golden hue. Above Kokujyōji's head hung a gleaming sword, immense in shape and size.

Munakata felt his Aura respond almost automatically. This close to its source, his 'powers' felt stronger, more magnetic, and his own Sword pulsed with an electric blue above his head.

The two silently faced each other, and the heavy draw from the Slate made Munakata feel like the world was slowly spinning around him. Across from him, Kokujyōji expelled another wave of golden power, only to have it blocked by a shield of blue lattices.

Minutes passed. The air in the room became increasingly charged, as two competing Auras filled it with a power thrilling in intensity.

"Is this the purpose of this meeting then? Does the Second and Gold King wish to fight me, Munakata Reisi, Fourth and Blue King?" Munakata called out, half mocking, when it became apparent the old man wasn't in any rush to explain himself.

Kokujyōji chuckled without humor. "If we were to fight, do you think you could win?" He paused to glance upwards at the blue rapier hanging in the sky, before finishing, "Given your condition."

Suddenly, a sharp sound cracked through the room. A flash of visible electricity had rippled across Munakata's Sword of Damocles, but it was gone as swiftly as it had come.

Just as abruptly, the Gold King dispelled his Aura. Munakata followed in short, eyes narrowing behind his glasses as he studied the other. The room returned to its original appearance, but the tension in the air had not lessened in the slightest.

"I take it Your Excellency already has his answer." Munakata's tone was serious now.

"I had a suspicion," the Gold King conceded, "that I wanted to test. I am old enough to know that history repeats itself."

There was a pregnant pause. Munakata knew they were getting closer to addressing the real purpose behind his summoning.

..

"Like your predecessor, it seems you also can not remain unaffected by the death of the Red King," Kokujyōji started. "It is like it was a decade ago. But the situation now is more unstable than before, and Japan may not survive the consequences."

..

"So, what will you do, Fourth King?"

Munakata adjusted his glasses, before responding. The lights from the ceiling glinted off the lens so that, behind the glare, only one eye was visible, and it was cold and focused, like a hawk's glare.

"Scepter 4 will not be without a leader again."

It was an indirect answer to an indirect question, and Kokujyōji was not satisfied.

"Third King, Suoh Mikoto, was felled by your sword. Yet you believe you can stabilize your powers even after ending a friend's life."

Munakata's face remained stoic through the other's sharp words.

"I performed my duty as the Blue King and Captain of Scepter 4," he reminded. His tone, while still polite, had regained a commanding edge. "I will continue to do so until forced otherwise."

"Then I've nothing more to say to you," the Gold King dismissed. Though he was concerned for Japan's welfare, he was not interested in forcing anyone's hand. Nor was he deluded enough to think that his protection alone could change the tides of the future. War taught anyone that.

"I'll take my leave then," Munakata bowed again. His bent position once again made it hard to see his eyes. "Don't worry Your Excellency, Scepter 4 will remain vigilant."

As the other disappeared back though the doors, Kokujyōji snorted softly. Underneath his feet, the Slate pulsed with energy.

* * *

Back in his office, Munakata had barely settled onto his tatami mat when a deep voice rang through his door.

"Captain, Fushimi here."

_Indeed. _"Enter."

Fushimi stepped across the threshold and into Munakata's field of vision, but remained oddly silent once he was inside.

Leaving his knees pressed against the mat and his hands resting on his thighs, Munakata turned only his torso to face his subordinate.

"Fushimi-kun, what is it?'

"Tch," the other scowled. Hesitating briefly, he drawled out, "I heard Lieutenant Awashima took the day off. You left Akiyama in charge of cleaning the island."

Munakata smiled slightly at this. "Does it concern you, Fushimi-kun?"

"Tcht," Fushimi clicked his tongue again, head tilting to the side as if to evade an annoying fly. "Where were you then?"

"I thought you always tell me to do my own work," the Captain replied, amused.

…

"But, I was with the Gold King." Munakata turned back to the wall as he explained, "The old man is worried, it seems, and rightfully so. Three Kings gone in one stroke - it breaks the balance in the deck. It is only a matter of time before the other two catch wind."

Fushimi was inwardly regretting that he'd asked. _Three Kings gone (Mikoto-san)…and the other two Kings… _The Green King he found irritating, and the other he'd heard was dangerous. His awareness of both had expanded under Scepter 4, but he had originally learned of them from Kusanagi. That man had enough connections that his knowledge of the important people in Japan could probably rival what was in Scepter 4's databases.

He scowled as his thoughts dwelled on Kusanagi-san, and he made a small noise of displeasure.

Munakata had noticed and was now turned back towards the other, eyes observing. It seemed to Fushimi that the Captain could read the thoughts going through his head, and worse yet, understand them a little.

…

Well, Fushimi couldn't decide what was more pathetic – a King who stolidly sat high above his people looking down, or a King that was slowly falling towards them.

There was a silence as the Captain of Scepter 4 regarded his charge, and vice versa. Munakata then glanced at the empty spot beside him and the jumbled chess pieces there. Annoyed, Fushimi made to move towards the mat, but a sharp _rap _caused him to turn back towards the door.

"Captain?" It was a clear, high voice. "Awashima, reporting!"

* * *

...

A/N: Ehhhh. /sticks tongue out at chapter.

I'm Red Clan all the way, and my fav. characters are the Mikoto/Totsuka/Kusanagi trio. But when it comes to individual character development, I think the Blue Clan's members are more complex (at least for me, they're a little harder to grasp.) My (surprisingly) favorite scene in the anime was when Munakata was beating up Kuroh with that delightful smirk on his face. He's a predator who toys with his prey before eating it - preeetty sadistic personality to give a guy whose 'cause is pure', right?...

A/N2: Regarding past chapters...at icooky, I agree Anna would be pretty devastated bout Mikoto. Still trying to figure out how to better portray that since she wouldn't actively show it ...\./


End file.
